


Rest Easy

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [23]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, I love storms but when they shake the house i'm just like...no thank you, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Short, Storm comfort, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You're frightened by a storm that's way too huge for your liking.





	Rest Easy

It was a dark and stormy night. 

This is how all horror stories start, right? The beating of the wind and rain against the roof of the house, the noise nearly deafening. I stumble in the dark, the chilly halls of the house illuminated by the lightening that would occasionally strike outside. 

I make my way into Rick’s room, not even bothering to knock to see if he was awake before barging in. 

He’s asleep, and he doesn’t know I'm in the room before I begin climbing in bed with him. 

He’s startled at first – but he’s gotten better at not attacking right out of his sleep. I’m thankful for that. 

Anyway, I get snuggled under the covers beside him, clinging to him as I shake. 

“H-hey, buh...babe, wha’s goin’ on?” 

I shake my head, burying my face in the crook of his neck as he pulls me closer. He isn’t always this cooperative, so I'm gonna take everything I can get. 

If I'm being perfectly honest, it’s the damn storm. Storms normally don’t bother me like this, but when the thunder shakes the walls and roof and the rain beats against the windows, I can’t help but shake. I can’t help but feel this stupid, primal, irrational fear deep in my gut. 

“Storm?” He grumbles, peering at the window that he never allows any light to pass through. Thunder cracks and the house rumbles. I squirm to get as physically close to him as possible, whimpering an “mm-hmm.” Into his chest as I squeeze my eyes shut. 

He groans in exhaustion, wrapping an arm around me and running his hand up and down my back soothingly. 

“’s just a storm,” He stammers for a moment before continuing. “It’s not g- it's- It won’t hurt you, dipshit.” 

His exhausted tone keeps all fire out of his voice, and even if there had been a trace of heat, insults are basically our pet names for each other. 

“I know, you jackass.” 

He groans again – this time out of annoyance before prying me off of him and rolling over to sift through the crap under his bed. Or maybe it’s on his desk. I’m too afraid of the stupid fucking thunderstorm to open my eyes. 

He taps my shoulder after a minute, and I peek out from under the covers to take a look at whatever he’s holding. They look like two small, blue octopi. They’re awfully cute. 

“I’m not explaining shit right now. I’m tired. You’re lucky I'm smart enough to protect you from your own idiocy.” He moves the fabric away from my ears as I sit up on a shaky elbow, placing an octopus over one ear. “Now shut up and go to sleep.” 

He places the other octopus over my other ear, and I can no longer hear a thing. 

I breathe a sigh of relief, and he settles back onto the cot, quickly getting comfortable and sighing. I watch his chest rise and fall for a moment, the entire world silent. 

I lay back down in the bed, the complete silence a welcome comfort. 

I tap his shoulder gently, and he opens his eyes, glaring at me. 

I move upwards, kissing him softly before finally resting my head on a pillow, my eyes meeting his in the dark. His expression has softened a little, and it softens a little more when I sign “I love you” to him with a faint smile. 

He must note that I'm still trembling slightly, because he pulls me closer and presses me to him. I sigh heavily, melting into him and doing my best to relax. 

It takes a while, but the occasional shake of the house is a distant fear, nearly completely forgotten as the rise and fall of his chest lulls me to sleep. 

It WAS dark and stormy night. 

And it still is. 

But the jackass is right... It can’t hurt me. It may sound silly, but it comforts me to think that he won’t let it. 

And with that, I find myself in the peaceful lull of sleep.


End file.
